Modern city living and the fast development of industry have caused people to worry about the exhaustion of resources, especially in the overwhelming use of plastic materials which may destroy the earth's environment. Abandoned articles are substantially increasing, thereby causing garbage and waste problems which are hazardous to the environment.
It is well known that the majority of assembly block toys currently sold in the market are made from various plastic materials. None of the prior art toy block assemblies are practical and attractive for children of all ages. One might play with many different sets of toy blocks from childhood to adulthood due to the lack of interest in and the limited practical use of the toy blocks.
Generally, blocks currently in the market have the four following disadvantages:
1. they can not be mounted from every side, resulting in less space application; PA1 2. the angle cannot be changed, for example, almost all of the toy blocks have only a 90 degree or 45 degree angle, which cannot satisfy children's creative ability and imagination; PA1 3. right or left direction are not able to be secured, thereby rectification must be made during assemblage and achievement of the conformity of the direction must be guided; and PA1 4. dismounting is difficult, and therefore the interest of the child is lost and the child has no desire to reassemble the toy blocks. PA1 A. to initiate creative ability; PA1 B. to use both hands vigorously and increase the coordination between hands and brain; PA1 C. to enhance children's space concept through the relationship among point, line, plane, and volume; PA1 D. understand the concepts of number, quantity, form, color, angle, and symmetry; PA1 E. to train the child's thinking ability especially in the development of balance and layout; PA1 F. to be used as teaching assistant tools especially in the design of pictures; PA1 G. to achieve economic efficiency, more collection of Sustainable Assembly Blocks, more fun with more and more games, not only used in an entire lifetime but also turning it into a family treasure which is passed down from generations to generations without losing efficiency; and PA1 H. saving resources and meeting the earth protection request, and creating family fun for all ages.
In order to overcome the above mentioned problems, the present invention utilizes new concepts of a new way to assemble toy blocks which include eight (8) advantages which are as follows: